


The Queen and her Burglar

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Thorin, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Female Thorin, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering, and Bilbo has a cold, wow just look at those tags haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure?” Thorin asked, voice low as she stayed her hand before she went any further. Going any further, she knew she would have little control over her actions. She did not intend to hurt Bilbo but she wanted to be sure that nothing she did would be against what the smaller of the two wanted. Beneath her, Bilbo gave her an odd look.</p>
<p>“You do not have to ask me every move, Thorin,” she fisted one hand in the blanket on the bed. “Yes. I am quite sure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and her Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> SO I HEARD IT WAS FEMBAGGINSHIELD MONTH-
> 
> this is also on my tumblr (thorinbruhkenshield)   
> theres some mixing of book canon and peter jackson's films for reasons but it doesnt really matter to this at all just pointing it out in case you get confused about that   
> (also titles are hard)

The arrival in Laketown had left Bilbo sopping wet, her skirts clinging desperately to her skin and her hair dripping water down her back. Despite what she could call a warm welcome from the Master of Laketown and the men there, she shivered where she stood. Days on her own in the halls of the Elven King had done little good for her and the tumultuous ride down the river had only attributed to that. She felt the beginning of a cold, which would certainly develop if she didn’t get out of her soaked clothing as soon as she could. To her annoyance, though, the Master went on and on about Thorin arriving and being welcomed.

For their eventual luck, he did eventually stop praising the ‘King’ and ushered for some of the men to lend clothes to the Company.

Bilbo did not understand why Thorin kept herself secreted, why she herself introduced herself as Thorin, _son_ of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain, but it did not count as her business. Rather, she felt relief when someone came forward and dropped a great blanket on her shoulders. To her surprise, Thorin had an air about her that acted as though she was already back in the mountains, King or Queen aside. It resulted in, to Bilbo’s immense relief, the dwarf demanding a room for their smaller companion and warmer clothes.

So there she sat, clothes no longer soaking and sticking to her skin but still considerably damp. Blanket around her shoulders, Bilbo sniffed unhappily. There’d been a feast when they had arrived and instead of being given more than a blanket, she’d been forced into sitting there. Food had been welcomed but… Well, Bilbo was a hobbit and she desired comfort over anything else.

Sopping wet did not count as comfortable. Neither did having a cold, but it had persisted.

She thought about how worn and torn her clothes were, especially at the edges of her skirt. It would not matter in a few months, she supposed, if she were to have gold then she could repair her clothing or buy new clothes though that had never been a problem before. What she would dread was abandoning these clothes for whatever had been scraped up for her.

As if summoned by that thought, a knock sounded on the door. The room she’d been given was far away from the feast and it left her in a sweeter quiet than she had experienced for some time. She could not will her legs to move, dropping her face into her hands for a moment. Then, she sat up and stared at the door.

“Come’n,” she called out, wincing at the sound of stuffy voice and slurred words. The hobbit hoped desperately that it was a member of the Company, someone she could handle and not some man of Laketown. Her luck, as it had stood lately, prevailed.

Thorin pushed the door open, a bundle of clothes in her arms. She paused, taking in the sight of Bilbo curled up on the edge of the bed with a blanket hiding all but her eyes and reddened nose. A smile cracked the dwarf’s face.

“I had hoped you might have been doing better,” she said, setting the clothes down next to Bilbo. “Although I suppose it was merely a hope.”

“I’m certainly not going to get better in a few minutes!” Bilbo smiled through her slight misery, before dropping the blanket from her shoulders. She shivered, ignoring the look of concern on the dwarf’s face before pulling the clothes up. The shirt looked fine, though she thought it might be a tad loose. Her face fell when she picked up trousers rather than a skirt. “Thorin,” she said, frowning at them and drawing the dwarf’s attention back to her. “I know there has been some… confusion about certain things, but I thought I had made it clear that I am female.”

“Yes,” Thorin frowned back, her face crinkling in confusion.

“I’d really rather wear a skirt, you see.”

“Ah,” she said, the confusion disappearing from her face. “I noticed you prefer that, but really, Master Bilbo, it’s much safer for you to be running about in trousers. Have you not noticed that I and the other female company members dress like our men?”

“I noticed, yes,” Bilbo sighed, wishing to rub at her forehead in annoyance. “But I’m fine with my skirts, thank you, please, I will not be wearing any pants.”

Thorin stared at her for long minutes, no noticeable emotion crossing her features. The hobbit might have become uncomfortable, but the moment it might have grown uncomfortable, Thorin stiffly left the room with the pants in one of her hands.

Sitting herself back down, Bilbo stared unhappily down at her feet. The hair on her feet looked sadly mussed and pathetic there. She hoped in a few months it would look proper again. Then she sighed, sniffling. Had she made Thorin angry with her? Surely it would not be such a big deal that she wished to wear skirts! The dwarf lady would have to understand.

Bilbo waited as patiently as a cold, sick and damp hobbit could, which was longer than a similarly situated dwarf could. Though Thorin did not knock on the door this time, she did open it slowly and paused before she would step in the room. On the bed, Bilbo gave her what she hoped looked like a small, kind smile. It seemed to work as Thorin came into the room, with what could only be a skirt folded in her arms. Closing the door quietly, the dwarf handed her the skirt.

“Thank you,” Bilbo said, offering the brightest smile she could in hopes to show that she was truly thankful the dwarf had complied with her request.

Except that while Thorin inclined her head in response, she did not leave the room. Bilbo stared at her, until she stood up and eyed the dwarf with a little nervousness. She did not feel as though Thorin might try anything, but their last encounter alone had involved a long, hard and heated kiss.

“Aren’t you going to leave?” The hobbit tried to no avail.

“No,” Thorin said, another frown worming its way onto her mouth. At least that was a little emotion, Bilbo thought.

“But I need to get changed,” she protested, but the frown on the dwarf’s face only grew.

“Yes, you do, and?”

“Well! Well I...” Bilbo huffed, unable to manage all her words through her cold. Yelling would likely leave her too dizzy, she did not wish to challenge it. “Then would you at least turn around? I don’t want you watching me.”

Again, Thorin stared at her in mild confusion before she sighed. For a moment, Bilbo thought she had upset her but she simply nodded and turned her back to the smaller creature. Dropping her shoulders, Bilbo felt relief wash over her. Warm clothes took over her mind. They would be soft, warm and dry, at the least, and she could live with the comfort of those things. First, she removed her old, ragged coat. It would be missed but she had noticed a blue robe among the clothes Thorin had brought her and while it might have been a robe, it would serve well as a new coat for the time being. She could stand to be less picky about her comforts.

She shed both her shirt and skirt, standing for a moment in her bare skin. The room had a fireplace and though she had started a fire in it, a shiver passed through her. Her skin was still damp, and she nearly jumped out of it when Thorin’s voice startled her.

“There is a towel, as well, to dry yourself with,” she said. Bilbo glanced over at her, but only her back greeted her. “I only thought you might be still a bit damp from the water.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo said again, feeling slightly repetitive but her voice had grown warm as she located the towel. That in itself was a rather sweet gesture, because Bilbo would have put on the dry clothes over her damp skin if she had had to.

Instead, she toweled herself off, feeling less of a chill when she was fully dried. Before she found the skirt, she gave her old clothes one last, pitiful look. She had no doubt, she would not see them again. Now she was rather glad the old red coat hadn’t been her favorite coat.

Bilbo must have lingered too long dressing, for as she pulled the skirt on and made sure it fit snuggly around her waist, Thorin turned around. Her fingers had just grabbed the shirt, wondering how loose it would be. The thoughts fled her as she dropped the shirt back to the bed.

Thorin stared openly at her, though her focus obviously on Bilbo’s bared chest. The hobbit had no sense in her to cover her chest, in fact, she did not mind too much that the dwarf seemed appreciative of her breasts. That was, until Thorin suddenly stepped forward, too close to Bilbo for her comfort. The dwarf continued overstepping her comfort boundaries, as she slowly brought her hands up to cup Bilbo’s breasts.

The breath rushed out of Bilbo’s lung and she shoved hard at Thorin, forcing the other woman to stumble back. Quickly, she grabbed up the shirt and using it as cover for chest.

“No,” she said, too quickly and took a few calming breaths before she could do much more than that. When she opened her eyes, not realizing she had even closed them, Bilbo found Thorin with her head bowed.

“I’m sorry,” Thorin said. “I did not mean to upset you, Master Bilbo. If you would be kind enough to excuse me, I will leave before I further do anything else.”

“Wait!” Once again, Bilbo dropped her new shirt but this time, she reached for Thorin’s arm. Her hold prevented the dwarf from leaving the room. She kept her eyes locked on Bilbo’s face, averting her eyes from the hobbit’s still uncovered breasts. “You, you can’t just touch me without my permissions. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to touch me.”

Thorin frowned down at her in open confusion.

“You are greatly bafflings to me,” she said, after a moment of searching Bilbo’s eyes for an answer that she could not find. The dwarf did not move one way or the other, keeping herself rooted to the ground like stone and her eyes traced only Bilbo’s face.

“I mean,” Bilbo said, slowly slipping her hands from Thorin’s arm once she was sure she would not try to leave again. “You cannot just touch me without asking. I would not mind you touching me, so long as you ask.”

Another moment passed before Thorin finally moved her eyes, lingering heavy on Bilbo’s breasts. They dipped lower, tracing over her belly and then back up over her to catch her gaze again. Thorin’s shoulders tensed, but she did fully turn to face the small burglar. Bilbo gave her an encouraging smile.

“Then… may I touch you?” When Bilbo nodded, she moved her hands but the hobbit’s came up and she took her by the forearms, walking them back toward the bed. The dwarf stared at her nervously, but let her seat them on the bed. Once they were comfortably sat, Thorin moved her hands again. This time, Bilbo made no move to smack them away or move them again. She cupped Bilbo’s breasts, watching her own hands caress the hobbit. Her hands moved slowly, one of her thumbs coming to stroke Bilbo’s nipple.

Underneath her hands, Bilbo gasped, her breath hitching when the dwarf continued running her thumb over the nipple. Seeing that this brought the hobbit pleasure, she moved her other thumb to do the same. She continued to do this, until she pinched the left nipple between her thumb and finger, which caused a moan to spill from her lips. Thorin stopped, watching the pleasure on her face for a moment.

Bilbo opened her eyes, staring questionably up at the dwarf above her.

“Is something wro _oh_ ,” her words stumbled into a moan when Thorin leaned down and buried her face in between Bilbo’s breasts. Her beard rubbed softly against the area under her breasts while Thorin pressed her face against one of her breasts.

“Nothing is wrong,” she said, kissing the side of her breast. “I just find you increasingly beautiful and your _breasts_ …”

Thorin groaned into her breasts at the pleased noise that fell from Bilbo’s mouth. In a more daring move, she peppered kisses over her breast until she came to her nipple. Kissing it lightly, she sucked the nipple into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. She brought her other hands back up to her other breast, tweaking the nipple in between her fingers. Both the nipples became hard under her teasing.

“Oh, oh _, Thorin_ ,” she managed, fingers catching in Thorin’s hair and digging into her scalp. To her surprise, Bilbo yanked Thorin up and smashed their mouths together in a painful way, but only for a moment, before the kiss softened. Her hands fondled Bilbo’s breasts while they kissed.

Taking a moment to herself, the dwarf rolled off Bilbo to breathe. She expected for a moment that the hobbit would ask her if something was wrong. However, she did not, she merely ran a hand over Thorin’s arm and tangled it back into her hair.  Her chest heaved, her own fingers trailing over her chest while she watched the dwarf calm down next to her.

“Give me a moment,” she managed, hand coming up to catch Bilbo’s hand in her hair. “I have not done anything like this in a long time and you are… you are just what I did not know I wanted.”

Bilbo grinned, turning slightly to press a kiss to her brow. When she pulled back, Thorin breathed in sharply before pulling her into a heavy tongued kiss. She rolled Bilbo on top of her, fingers letting go of her hand to trail up her thigh. But she paused, kneading her fingers into her thigh.

“I have been wanting to touch you like this since you saved me, you know,” she breathed out. Bilbo grinned into her mouth, her own hands finding Thorin’s again and moving one of them to settle on her behind. Thorin fondled her, pulling Bilbo closer and groaning when she felt Bilbo grind her hips down on hers. A moment passed before Thorin rolled them over again, Bilbo’s skirt pluming around her and hiked up past her knees.

There, she gazed down at her small lover. Nearly undone, Bilbo looked beautiful (not as beautiful as she had with her sword in hand and stepping up to Azog, but that glimpse of a moment would remain in her mind for the entirety she lived) and it caught the breath in her throat. She leaned down, kissing softly at her thigh and trailed a hand back up the other.

Her fingers skittered further up, under her skirt and softly brushing the tips of her fingers against the inner thigh where it dipped inward to form her most delicate bit.

Bilbo shifted her legs, spreading them and leaving Thorin’s mouth suddenly very dry.

Shifting up, so that she could lean her weight on one forearm next to the hobbit’s leg, the dwarf watched her uncertainly. Bilbo stared back at her, her cheeks red and not from her cold, her chest still heaving.

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked, voice low as she stayed her hand before she went any further. Going any further, she knew she would have little control over her actions. She did not intend to hurt Bilbo but she wanted to be sure that nothing she did would be against what the smaller of the two wanted. Beneath her, Bilbo gave her an odd look.

“You do not have to ask me every move, Thorin,” she fisted one hand in the blanket on the bed. “Yes. I am _quite_ sure.”

After that admission, the lust in her eyes tipped the dwarf princess over the edge. Where her fingers had been kneading against Bilbo’s inner thigh, now they ran gently over the slicked seam of her entrance. At that touch, when she trailed a finger up and rubbed at the knot of nerves above, the lass beneath her let out a gasping breath and her hips bucked forward. Thorin grinned down at her, leaving it alone for the time being and pushing a finger slowly into her.

Bilbo whimpered, squirming slightly while the dwarf above her continued pushing in as far as she could. Once her finger seated as far as it would go, Thorin glanced up and met her lover’s shivering gaze. To her surprise, as she started to retreat finger, Bilbo mover her hips in a shallow thrust. This resulted in Thorin pistoning her finger only slightly as Bilbo met that with her own thrusting. It took a long while for her to gain some sense and pull her finger from the other, who let out a whine and shifted her hips forward. Thorin hushed her, bringing her fingers back and pressing two in time. Openly, Bilbo moaned and threw her head back, bringing her knees up. They fell back into the earlier fingering, though Thorin moved her fingers faster and much of the effort was left up to her this time while Bilbo simply moaned and squirmed around her fingers.

She would have added a third finger but she was not sure she could without causing pain before pleasure. Instead, she shifted her fingers around so her thumb could reach back up to the bundle of nerves.

Thorin pulled her eyes away from the lower half of her hobbit, focusing her eyes on Bilbo’s face instead. The hobbit had her head thrown back still, her eyes tightly shut and both of her hands clutching desperately at the sheets. Grinning to herself, the dwarf stroked her fingers inside while she did the same to the small knob.

And before long, Bilbo nearly whimpered as she trembled and then heaved in a breath she must have been missing.

Slowly, Thorin took back her hand and watched the hobbit under her until she turned her head to look up at her. She had a large, satisfied grin on her lips which sparked something within Thorin.

“You... your fingers are, hm, quite larger than my own,” Bilbo managed, her voice trembling.

“Indeed,” Thorin said, looking amusedly down at her. The hobbit frowned, looking ready to attempt to sit up but she did no such thing nor even an attempt at all. Instead, she simply frowned up at Thorin and crossed her arms over her chest.

But the dwarf princess had not decided she was not done pleasing the small creature laying under her as she was.

With a ravenous grin, and ignoring her own heat curling in her abdomen, Thorin ducked her head down with a few kissed to Bilbo’s thighs. Above her, she could hear said hobbit protesting and inquiring what exactly she was doing. Her skirt still was only hitched up to her mid-thigh and determined, Thorin snuck her hands behind, holding not too tight on Bilbo’s behind. She pushed Bilbo forward, so that she might rest against the pillows but more so that the dwarf could actually be comfortably on the bed. Hefting the hobbit up was an easy task and when she found them well situated, she ducked her head down again only this time under the skirt of her hobbit.

“Thorin,” Bilbo started, but a surprised gasp from her own mouth cut her off. Immediately, her fingers groped to find Thorin’s head but she could only loosely grasp at her hair. “Oh,” she managed, trying not to thrust her hips forward into the dwarf’s face.

Under her skirt, Thorin grinned into her and pressed her mouth up against Bilbo softly. She knew her beard would tickled the inside of the hobbit’s thighs a bit, though she also knew it wouldn’t be long before that feeling was left behind for another sensation. Carefully she kissed at her lover, who above her gave a hitched breath.

Her tongue darted out, swiping a strip up to the bundle of nerves again. She kissed it as well, before giving it a suck which left Bilbo moaning and the fingers tightening in her hair.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Thorin sucked in a breath. Then, with as much determination as she had begun with, she pressed her mouth back against Bilbo and slid her tongue into the slicked inside of her entrance. It did not take but a few moments, of her sucking and licking inside of her hobbit, that Bilbo trembled again. This time, Thorin leaned her forehead against her thigh and waited.

“I, I…” Bilbo sucked in numerous breaths, her fingers loosening their hold in the dwarf’s hair. “I love you.”

Those words forced the little breath Thorin had out of her lungs. She stared at the soft flesh just under her for a long time and only snapped out of it when she felt the shaking of her lover start up. Knowing she could not be cold, Thorin sat up and then pushed herself forward so she might over the hobbit. Bilbo would not meet her eyes.

“I’m s-”

Thorin kissed her before the rest of the word could make its way out of her mouth. After she broke the kiss, she kept her eyes closed as she spoke.

“I love you as well, my little burglar,” she opened her eyes then, smiling down at Bilbo as the girl let out a cry and looped her arms around Thorin’s neck. “My one,” she murmured, quieter as Bilbo pressed biting kisses into the side of her neck.

Later, Bilbo would roll her onto her back and grin salaciously down at her, fingers trailing slowly down the princess’s clothes with intentions similar to those of said dwarf from hours before.


End file.
